


but i must go

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows the worst thing that he could say to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i must go

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic on lj for the prompt "The worst thing you could say"

"I don't need you. If anything, having you around... just makes it harder." 

Steve stared at Bucky. "You mean that?" Steve asked. His voice was tight, confused more than angry, and it made it even harder.

"Yeah. I do, buddy. I'm sorry," Bucky said. He looked Steve in the eyes, kept his voice perfectly steady, his years of being the Winter Soldier enabling him to lie right to Steve's face in a way that Bucky Barnes never could.

Steve nodded, swallowing. "If that's what you want," he said. 

"Thanks," Bucky said, softly. He knew what he was asking for, knew that it took everything Steve had to allow it. But he wasn't going to take anything else from Steve, wasn't going to let Steve spend the rest of his life destroying himself to protect Bucky; this one damn time, he'd make Steve let him keep Steve safe. 

Steve reached out and they shook hands, grips tight. Steve pretended not to choke up, and Bucky pretended not to notice.


End file.
